


Still Point

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, sleepy scientists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Newt could do was smile and make a soft 'aw' noise when he saw Gottlieb passed out on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Point

**Author's Note:**

> For transhermann @ tumblr (because of[ this post](http://transhermann.tumblr.com/post/109675450624/mrs-ostrich-okay-but-imagine-person-a-of-your)).

All Newt could do was smile and make a soft 'aw' noise when he saw Gottlieb passed out on the couch.

The biologist had walked in to find his colleague resting on said couch; one arm hanging awkwardly over the edge, his glasses lying on the bridge of his nose, and documents laid forgotten on his chest. Newt had rarely seen Gottlieb in such a state, leading to that little cooing noise followed by taking a quick picture on his phone for further reference.

He snuck up and crouched in front of the couch. “Adorable.” He whispered.

Newt started to move the paper's Gottlieb had off his chest, but he stirred in his sleep and found Newt's hand. Hss eyes fluttered open.

“Hey, sleepy.” Newt said, gathering up the papers and running them back to his desk.

“Hm? What's...?” The physicist slurred, not fully awake. “Did I fall asleep?”

Newt returned and put a hand to his face. “Yeah, you're crashin'. Think it's time for you to go to bed.”

“But my documents-”

He gazed up at Newt with sleepy brown eyes that made his heart sigh. Still adorable.

“It can wait. You've been pouring all your effort into that new data for over 24 hours. You need sleep.”

The other scientist seemed to look at him as if he was in a daze, but he gave a nod. “Okay.”

“Cool. I thought I was gonna have to drag you outta here by your feet.” Newt handed Gottlieb's cane- previously leaning against the couch- to him and held out his hand. Gottlieb stood but swayed on his feet, his eyes drooping. “Hm, I don't know if this is gonna work. You look like you're gonna fall asleep on your feet.”

He blinked- he might not be aware of the conversation right now. “ 'm fine.” It didn't help his case that he leaned against Newt, his eyes sliding shut again

“That's it; I've got a better idea.” The biologist snaked his arms around the other scientist's waist and hoisted him over shoulders.

Gottlieb made a startled yelp. “Newton?!”

“I may be a bit on the short side, but I'm stronger than I look.” Newt was capable of carrying the other scientist. Maybe just barely, but he could certainly hold his weight. “Bed time for you.”

Gottlieb huffed and tapped his cane lightly against Newt. He just laughed and casually strolled out of the lab with his colleague over his shoulder.

He didn't mind people's glances as he passed them by, and when they stared for too long he replied with, “poor guy drank a little too much tonight”. Gottlieb was quiet as Newt walked through the halls, which meant he had ether passed out again or was giving Newt silence because of the current situation. While he felt the tiniest bit guilty about that, it was amusing to think of any kind of blush on the physicist's face.

Newt decided to go to his room, since his room was closer and he didn't mind if Gottlieb stayed there. He balanced the other on his shoulders as he retrieved his key from his pocket, unlocked the door, and kicked open the door with his foot.

“Okay, Hermann.” He said, setting Gottlieb down on his bed. “You're out of public eye, so you can stop giving me the silent treatment.”

He looked down, but found his friend to be asleep on the bed.

Newt breathed in and smiled. He removed the cane from the other's hands before sitting down on the bed and curling up next to Gottlieb, putting an arm around him and ruffling his hair. In response Gottlieb snuggled his shoulder, making Newt squeak a little because- oh God that was just too cute.

“You're way too cute when you're sleepy.” Newt gave a kiss to Gottlieb's nose before settling down in bed, nuzzling his chest. “Night, dude.”

 


End file.
